stauferlandfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Steinheimer Becken
miniatur|Das Steinheimer Becken Das Steinheimer Becken ist ein durch einen Meteoriteneinschlag entstandener Impaktkrater bei Steinheim am Albuch im baden-württembergischen Landkreis Heidenheim. Aussehen Das Steinheimer Becken ist nahezu kreisrund mit einem mittleren Durchmesser von etwa 3,8 Kilometer. Im Zentrum des Beckens erhebt sich ein Hügel, der Klosterberg, rund 50 Meter hoch über den heutigen Kraterboden, während der Kraterboden selbst rund 100 Meter unterhalb der umgebenden Hochfläche des Albuch liegt. Im Krater befindet sich die Gemeinde Steinheim. Entstehung Das Steinheimer Becken entstand vor etwa 14-15 Millionen Jahren beim Einschlag eines schätzungsweise etwa 100-150 Meter großen Meteoriten mit einer Geschwindigkeit von etwa 20 Kilometern pro Sekunde (72.000 km/h). Dabei wurde explosionsartig eine Energie von etwa 1018 Joule (entsprechend etwa 18.000 Hiroshimabomben) frei, was zu einer immensen Verwüstung weiter Teile der Ostalb führte. Es entstand zunächst ein Krater mit einer Tiefe von rund 200 Metern, in dessen Zentrum das zurückfedernde Gestein einen etwa 100 Meter hohen Zentralberg bildete.Mattmüller, 1994Stöffler, Artemieva und Pierazzo, 2002Baier und Scherzinger, 2010 Nach dem Einschlag bildete sich ein Kratersee, der später verlandete und durch das Wental entwässert wurde. Die in den bis zu 50 Meter mächtigen Seesedimenten gefundenen Fossilien lassen den Schluss zu, dass das Steinheimer Becken zeitgleich mit dem rund 40 Kilometer weiter nordöstlich gelegenen Nördlinger Ries im so genannten Ries-Ereignis entstanden ist. Demnach handelte es sich bei dem kosmischen Körper, dessen Einschlag die beiden Krater hinterließ, um einen Asteroiden, der von einem kleineren Satelliten begleitet wurde. In neueren Studien wird ein Eisen- (oder Stein-Eisen-) Meteorit als Steinheim-Impaktor vermutet.Schmieder und Buchner, 2009 Geologie und Paläontologie miniatur|Brekzie aus zertrümmerten Kalkstein am südlichen Kraterrand des Steinheimer Beckens. Der Kraterwall besteht aus verschobenen und verkippten Jura-Kalkschollen. Teilweise sind die Kalke auch zertrümmert und bilden eine Brekzie aus unterschiedlich großen, kantigen Bruchstücken. Bohrungen haben gezeigt, dass auch der Kraterboden unterhalb der Seesedimente mit Brekzien gefüllt ist, die aus Gesteinsmaterial bestehen, das beim Einschlag hochgeschleudert wurde, und danach in den Krater zurück gefallen ist (Rückfallbrekzie). Stellenweise zeigen die Impaktbrekzien des Steinheimer Beckens einen suevitischen Charakter. Der Zentralberg besteht vorwiegend aus Kalk- und Sandsteinen des mittleren und oberen Jura, die bei ungestörter Lagerung außerhalb des Kraters erst in etwa 300 Metern Tiefe anzutreffen sind. Im Kalkgestein des Zentralberges wurden auch sogenannte Strahlenkalke gefunden. Diese Oberflächenstrukturen entstehen beim Durchgang der Druckwelle des Impakts durch das Gestein. Strahlenkalke wurden um 1905 weltweit erstmals im Steinheimer Becken erkannt und beschrieben, allerdings ohne dass ihre Entstehung erklärt werden konnte. Heute sind sie auch aus zahlreichen anderen irdischen Kratern bekannt und gelten als eindeutige Indikatoren für einen Impakt. Die Seesedimente sind reich an Fossilien aus dem Miozän, so dass das Steinheimer Becken zu den bedeutendsten Fundstellen für dieses Erdzeitalter zählt. Neben zahlreichen Funden von Wirbeltieren (darunter Fische, Reptilien, Vögel und Säugetiere) sind die Sedimente vor allem wegen der massenhaft gefundenen fossilen Schneckengehäuse bekannt (sogenannter Steinheimer Schneckensand). Im Jahr 1862 untersuchte der Paläontologe Franz Hilgendorf die Gehäuse der Süßwasserschnecke Gyraulus, eine Gattung aus der Familie der Tellerschnecken, und stellte fest, dass sich die Gehäuseform von den älteren Sedimentschichten zu den jüngeren langsam veränderte. Die Schneckenfunde waren damit die erste Bestätigung der 1859 von Charles Darwin veröffentlichten Evolutionstheorie.Heizmann und Reiff, 2002 Im Steinheimer Ortsteil Sontheim liegt das 1978 eröffnete Meteorkratermuseum, das auch Ausgangspunkt für einen geologischen Wanderweg durch das Steinheimer Becken ist. Galerie Datei:SteinheimKrater.jpg|Blick vom südlichen Kraterrand in die Umgebung außerhalb des Kraters Bild:SteinheimerBeckenZentralhuegel1.jpg|Der Zentralhügel Bild:SteinheimerBeckenZentralhuegel2.jpg|Kalksteinfelsen „Steinhirt“ auf dem Gipfel des Zentralhügels Datei:Shatter Cone.jpg|Strahlenkalk aus dem Steinheimer Becken Panoramen miniatur|links|700px|Panoramaaufnahme des Steinheimer Beckens, aufgenommen vom südlichen Kraterwall. Am Kraterboden im Vordergrund befindet sich der Steinheimer Ortsteil Sontheim, dahinter ist der Klosterberg zu sehen, der den Zentralberg des Kraters darstellt. miniatur|links|700px|Panoramaansicht vom östlichen Rand auf den nördlichen Teil des Steinheimer Beckens mit Steinheim. Links inmitten der Wohnbebauung liegt der Zentralberg, die Hügelkette im Hintergrund stellt den westlichen Rand dar. Einzelnachweise Literatur *J. Baier & A. Scherzinger: [http://www.ogv-online.de/Publikationen/Jahresberichte/2010/nf92-1.html Der neue Geologische Lehrpfad im Steinheimer Impakt-Krater]. - Jber. Mitt. oberrhein. geol. Ver, N. F. 92, 9-24, 2010. * E. P. J. Heizmann, W. Reiff: Der Steinheimer Meteorkrater. Verlag Dr. Friedrich Pfeil, München, 2002. ISBN 3-89937-008-2 * C. R. Mattmüller: Ries und Steinheimer Becken. Ferdinand Enke Verlag, Stuttgart, 1994. ISBN 3-432-25991-3 * D. Stöffler, N. A. Artemieva, E. Pierazzo: Modeling the Ries-Steinheim impact event and the formation of the moldavite strewn field., in Meteoritics & Planetary Science, Vol. 37, 2002, S. 1893–1907 * M. Schmieder, E. Buchner: Fe-Ni-Co sulfides from the Steinheim Basin, SW Germany: Possible impactor traces, in 72nd Annual Meteoritical Society Meeting (2009), abstract no. 5073. * E. Buchner, M. Schmieder: Steinheim suevite — A first report of melt-bearing impactites from the Steinheim Basin (SW Germany), in Meteoritics & Planetary Science 45 (7), 1093-1107. Weblinks * Informationen zum Steinheimer Becken * Meteorkratermuseum Steinheim * Albtraum auf der Alb - Ein kosmischer Irrläufer schuf das Steinheimer Becken Kategorie:Einschlagkrater (Erde) Kategorie:Steinheim am Albuch Kategorie:Schwäbische Alb Kategorie:Becken in Deutschland Kategorie:Geographie (Landkreis Heidenheim) en:Steinheim crater it:Cratere di Steinheim ja:シュタインハイム・クレーター